


as the rain falls

by ayebydan



Series: hpmaymadness [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Harry and Parvati have been seeing one another since the Yule Ball. Following the debacle at the Ministry the following year Harry must meet her and explain.





	as the rain falls

Parvati is waiting by one of the large open windows when Harry turns into the corridor. The rain is heavy outside and loud, very loud. There is a chill rolling off the air but that does not seem to be bothered Parvati. Harry loves this type of rain. It feels like it refreshes everything and growing up in a stuffy cupboard with abusive relatives has made Harry very appreciative for fresh cool air and the cold blessing of rain water when thirsty. Parvati has no such dark past but when she slips her hand into Harry's he senses she understands the comfort rain brings him. 

No one knows of their meetings like this. No one knows Harry sought her out after the Yule Ball to put things right and that they have been together ever since. Not even Lavender, Ron or Hermione. The press had scarred Harry that year and he won't let them have Parvati, not when they are so happy to take everything else that should be private from him. Without a word Parvati begins to lead him down the corridor towards an empty classroom where they can be together without being as worried about discovery. They would both prefer to stay by the window but even in a rarely used connecting corridor it is too risky.

As Harry kicks the door shut behind them he twirls Parvati around, making her laugh, as she pulls her wand and locks the door. 

"It is good to hear that."

Parvati smiles while settling between Harry's arms, the questions she has been keeping to herself for days finally breaking free. "What happened, Harry? The rumours are...but then it is you. Any of them could be true. Dumbledore is back. The Prophet is admitting to Voldemort."

He doesn't answer, only pulls her closer and kisses the top of her head. For a moment she allows it but then she pulls herself free and moves to the centre of the room and casts her robe to the floor. Harry follows a moment later and does the same, seating himself next to her and taking her hand in his. 

"I thought Voldemort had Sirius captive at the Ministry."

"From your vision."

"Yeah. Well, he didn't. It was a trap."

She squeezes his hand and he feels a lump form in the back of his throat. It is going to take him a while to explain but Parvati always has patience. Well, for him at least.


End file.
